


爱如潮水2【？

by amberryou



Category: Okura Tadayoshi/Nishikiko
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberryou/pseuds/amberryou





	爱如潮水2【？

大仓忠义冲好了身子就被还在浴缸里磨磨蹭蹭的锦子赶了出来，无奈地系好身上浴袍的带子，走到沙发边插上吹风筒，随手拿过茶几上放着的手机，处理一些未回复的消息，等锦子出来了给她吹头发。

裹着大浴巾就出来了的锦子用湿湿的小脚踩了踩门边的地毯，披散着尾部还有些滴水的头发，小碎步地走到大仓忠义旁边坐下，“在看什么呢？”

“一些工作上的事情，还好。”大仓摘下眼镜，把手机放回了茶几上，搂过旁边乖巧跪着的伸头少女，在还泛着潮气的头顶亲了一下，“把头发吹一下，别感冒了。”

锦子顺势靠在了大仓的胸膛，把身子更往对方缩，不想起身似的扭了扭，小声嘟囔着，“不要…不想坐到下面去。”说完还用顽皮的手去揪大仓胸前的浴袍边。

“那就躺在我腿上吧。”大仓听着锦子小小声的撒娇，宠溺的笑了笑，伸出手一下一下摸着软软的头顶，拍了拍锦子光裸瘦削的肩膀，作势要起身去拿旁边的吹风机。

湿湿的头发粘在背上确实也不太舒服，听到对方的话，锦子慢吞吞地向下挪了挪，坏心的甩了一下把发尾的水珠全数甩在了对方身上。听到背后的人发出低沉的轻笑声，锦子露出了得意的笑容，这才满意地靠在大仓的大腿上，肉肉的舒服触感让她安心。  
大仓打开风筒，调成比较舒服的热风温度，一边撩着锦子稍卷的长发，一边小幅度的摆动着手里的吹风机，好让头发能够快些变干。知道锦子不喜欢把发尾吹的毛毛躁躁的样子，大仓只把头顶和中间一大片的部分吹干，便关了吹风机，“转过来吧，把额头上的刘海吹一下。”

舒服的快要睡着了的锦子耳边突然没了吹风机的声音，懒懒地转了个身，挪了挪位置，一副酣睡的模样。大仓轻柔地撩起锦子耷拉在额前的刘海，开了小一点的热风吹了起来。

再次响起的轰隆声赶跑了锦子的睡意，对方松松垮垮系着的浴袍带子就在她眼前，虽然被浴袍以巧妙的角度微微遮掩住了重要部位，但对方时不时因动作而摆动的浴袍，也给这一切添加了不少的色气值。

锦子看着看着就动起了顽皮的小心思，先是伸出手稍稍拨开了遮掩的浴袍，或许是力道比较轻，这小小的动作没能引起大仓的注意，还是专注着给锦子吹着前发。偷笑的锦子故意隔了一段时间，估摸着额头上的前发也吹得差不多了，变本加厉的伸出手指轻轻地在对方暴露了一部分的阴茎上上下划了几下。毕竟是敏感部位，头上的人明显抖了一下，关掉了手里的吹风机。锦子咬着下唇抬起眼看向停下动作的人，另一只作乱的手却没有停下，一下一下地撩拨着大仓脆弱的神经。

“宝贝是又饿了？嗯？”大仓并没有动作，稍稍弯下了腰，对上对方楚楚可怜的下垂眼，本就低沉的嗓音又低了几分，透露着危险的气息。

“唔…你猜？”微微翘起的鸭子嘴特别委屈地嘀咕着，而锦子手上动作却不像嘴里说的那么简单。从只是一根食指的轻划变成现在整一只手堪堪握着根部，已经有些感觉的阴茎渐渐硬挺起来。  
锦子慢慢抬起了身子，没有布料阻碍的双腿顺势划下了沙发，最后还是鸭子腿坐到了沙发下面。换成两只手上下撸动着阳具，时而变换着速度，一会快一会慢地挑逗着对方。

大仓微微皱了皱眉，这点简单的撸动根本满足不了现在燥热的自己，刚想起身做下一步动作，锦子就张开了刚涂了润唇膏的小嘴，先含住了头部。最为敏感的部分在温热的口中逐渐涨大，锦子小心翼翼的不让牙齿磕碰到，伸出舌尖轻轻上下舔弄着中间那条小沟，每完成一个来回就收回舌头吸吮一下，发出淫靡的声音。

一次比一次吞下的部分要多，从下往上的舔舐不快不慢，头顶上的人也时不时发出舒服的闷哼，吞咽声也越来越明显，合不上了的嘴角边流下透明的涎液，锦子享受似的舔舐着愈发粗大的物什，双手也不闲着，从根部移到两边沉甸甸的囊袋，灵活的用手指把玩着。大仓有些不满的动了动腿，双手抚上锦子的后脑勺，力道很轻的向自己推了推，示意对方再含得深一些。

“唔…嘴巴好累哦…太大了…”故意在这时收了嘴和手，锦子看着眼前涨大了不止一圈的阳具，眨巴着眼睛无辜的说道。  
“这是锦子撩我的后果，不得负责到底吗？”大仓低声笑了一下，直起身伸手抬起对面小家伙的下巴，凑近了些亲吻着泛着水光的嘴角。

锦子滴溜溜地转了转眼珠，撅起嘴巴一副不满的样子，“哼，才不是呢…小忠对着哪个美女都能这么快就硬，骗子！”还故意扭过头拒绝了对方的亲吻，抱起手臂真的生起气来了的样子。

看着突然发起小脾气的女朋友，大仓也是有点佩服这不着边际的脑电波，只能委屈一下小兄弟，揽过对方的肩，在耳边故作委屈的说，“小祖宗你哪只眼睛看着我对其他女人发情了？”

“哼…”锦子转回头还是气鼓鼓地瞪着眼前的人，泄愤似的用手指戳了一把对方一边的脸，重新对着大仓的胯部，用手指弹了一下还硬挺着的阳具。见对方敏感的抖了一下，得意的挑了挑眉毛，又凑近了些上嘴轻轻咬了咬敏感的头部，一阵不大不小的刺痛让大仓下意识地抓起锦子的头发，眯起了眼睛。

锦子似乎很满意对方这样的反应，顺势又含住了头部，用柔软的小舌舔舐着刚刚轻咬的那一圈，随后努力地做了几次深喉，口咽部的吞咽动作带来了不同于舔舐的挤压感，含不住的地方就被锦子用一只手跟着一起撸动，另一只手悄悄地扯下身上的浴巾扔到一边，毫无保留的春光展露在大仓眼前。

难以自持地动了动喉结，大仓不由得顶起了胯，好让硬挺再进得深一些，底下人张大着嘴无法咽下的涎液沿着雪白的脖颈和胸脯一路向下，时不时传来的呜咽声、吞咽发出的水声和自己愈发粗重的呼吸声交叠在一起，还有前端开始溢出的被全数舔食了的前列腺液，都昭示着这一切进入高潮的前兆。

然而这时锦子却停下了动作，直起身子慢慢爬上了沙发，光裸的大腿压上了大仓，刚清理完又泛起水光的下体也蹭了上来，朝大仓伸出手臂环住了脖子，撒娇似的靠在对方肩头，“唔…下面都湿了…要弄在地毯上了…”

大仓搂过这只投怀送抱的小兔子，侧过头亲了亲被发丝半遮半掩的耳廓，“宝贝只想着自己，那我呢？”双手从腰滑向了对方挺翘的双臀，抬了抬对方的大腿，故意让自己的火热蹭到不断吐着花液的小肉缝上。

“唔…嗯…小忠又欺负我…”楚楚可怜的语气听的人心都要化了，锦子不甘示弱地张起嘴就往大仓的肩膀上咬，咬出了淡淡的一排牙印，末了还不解气刚准备再来一口，就被对方扭过头惩罚似的咬上了唇。

“小坏蛋，什么都用咬的，把我咬坏了怎么办？嗯？”大仓一连啃了好几下锦子的嘴唇，手上的动作也不闲着，一路向上摸到熟悉的双峰，轻车熟路的揉捏起来，偶尔扯一扯粉嫩的乳尖，让它们在手心挺立起来。直到对方的唇被啃得有些红红的才肯放开，经过这么几下锦子倒是没再动嘴，可身下的动作倒是变本加厉地引诱着大仓。

“嗯…小忠怎么这么能忍啦…”小幅度摆动的腰肢没能逃开大仓的视线，可是迟迟没有任何动作和表示让锦子不由得委屈了起来，明明都要忍不住了…悄悄伸过一只手去触碰那个物什，扶着根部就往自己的穴口里带，温热湿滑的入口非常好找，稍稍动一下就将头部探了进去，一时间舒服得放了手，等着对方的下一步动作，“唔…嗯…小忠…”

敏感的头部被对方吸吮着，再也忍不住动作的大仓一下子把自己的全部顶了进去，不需要扩张的甬道早就准备好了似的容纳了整根硬挺，有些红肿的两片花瓣依旧贪婪地吮吸，湿热的内里有规律地收缩着。  
“啊…嗯…好深…嗯…唔…”突如其来的动作让锦子尖声叫了出来，内里的空虚再次被填满的感觉让锦子有些飘飘然，搂紧了大仓的脖颈，毫无顾忌的在耳边呻吟娇喘，锦子不想掩饰这灭顶的快感，只想真实地告诉对方，现在的自己沉沦于此。

柔软的内壁紧紧地绞着大仓的肉棒，仿佛要操开的大力动作让锦子欲罢不能，不断随着动作溢出的蜜液沾在大腿内侧，泛着点点的水光。挺入时的绞紧和退出时依依不舍的吸吮让大仓清清楚楚的感知着快感，大脑里装不下其他任何的东西，只留下最原始的性欲。

“啊…好…好舒服…唔…啊…嗯…要到了…啊…”随着抽插的动作媚叫着的锦子先一步抵达高潮，内里冲出的温热花液像涌动的潮水一波一波地向大仓袭来。快速的重重抽插了几下，大仓猛地抱起了锦子，让跳动的硬挺从体内抽出，将自己全数的精液射在了锦子平坦的小腹上。

脱力的锦子软绵绵地趴在大仓的胸前，腹部和体内黏腻的感觉非常清晰，大仓平复了自己的呼吸，搂住锦子的腰，靠到一边的耳侧蹭了蹭，低声说，“又要洗澡了哦。”

“唔…不管…反正小忠抱我去～”说完便心安理得地靠在肩膀上，歪头想了想，还是伸起脖子凑上对方的侧脸，在上面亲了一下，缩回脑袋靠得舒舒服服地等着对方的动作。

大仓无奈的笑了笑，拦腰公主抱起这个粘人精，低下头碰了碰笑着的小家伙的鼻子朝浴室走去。


End file.
